The Angels Song
by Viggar
Summary: Tiana is the daughter of Lucifer, and for that she's hunted by both angels and demons. She seeks out the Winchesters for help, but can they trust her when she says she isn't evil? And then she falls in love with a serten angel. NOT Dean/Castiel paring
1. I'm Nothing Like Them!

**A/N: This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. As written in the summary it will be kind of like the series, I hope ;) New demon and new problems in every chapter, but of cause it will have a basic line.**

**Tiana is the daughter of Lucifer, she seeks out the Winchester boys to make them help her stop the apocalypse. To prove to them that she's not like her father or his creations she safes Cas from the madness he took from Sam. Now they boys are back together, and sure they have some issues to discus. In all that Tiana struggles to get the boys to believe her innocent, and together they start hunt down every monster and demon they pass along their way. But the boys have their doubt; after all she's half angel, half demon. **

**Chapter 1: I'm Nothing Like Them!**

The rain lazily made its way down the outside of the dirty window, in the small town, long-forgotten-by- time-motel. Dean was lying on the bed trying to ignore the sound of the thunder in the distance. He had had that dream. The dream had been hunting him for quite some time now. A dream about old times, when he, Sam, Cas and Bobby still hunted together, like a family they stuck together. Well not anymore. Bobby was dead, which still hurt every time reality reminded him. Cas was no longer the powerful, goodhearted angel he knew. Dean didn't even know who the angel was anymore. Though he should be pissed off at Cas for turning evil, or well, making the wrong choice sounded better, Dean couldn't find the right reason for hating the angel. When it came down to it, Castiel did sacrifice himself to safe them, again. No Cas was never evil, just lost. Still Dean had a hard time forgive Cas for what he did. He knew he was probably just being selfish, it wasn't like Dean himself was an "angel". In the dark he smiled sarcastic to himself by the expression. He tortured helpless souls in hell, what Cas did, at least he did it for a good cause, or he thought he did, at first. Yes mistakes had been made on both sites, and perhaps if Sam and himself hadn't been so caught up in their own problems, they would have noticed the troubles the angel was dealing with. But no, Sam and Dean always came first, Cas never complained, and if he did he was overheard. Dean felt sickness overwhelm him, how could anyone call themselves friends if they weren't even there for each other. He told the angel that he would die for him, but he couldn't even get the time to hear him out when he begged them to listen. Like with those two boys in the prison, Dean and Sam ignored Cas who practically begged them for help, but once again, the angel was ignored. Dean turned in the bed, he could discern Sams sleeping figure on the bed in front of the curtainless window. Dean sighed. Yes he got his brother back once more, and of cause that meant everything to him, but he did miss Cas, more that he would ever admit actually. Not in a freaky romantic way, but he missed his best friend. How Cas made him smile just by being Cas. Well all that was long gone. Castiel as Dean knew him died when he went God-ish. Nothing would ever be the same again. Mostly because Cas now was locked up in a mental hospital, unable to escape his own tortured mind. This truly did hurt, knowing his best friend was rotten up, and Dean was completely helpless against it. Of cause he told Sam that he didn't give a darn about the mad feather full, idiot, but that was a lie. A lie he even tried to convince himself about, it just wasn't working, and though Sam played along, Dean knew he didn't buy it either. Anyway what's done was done; nothing could change that no matter how he prayed.

Suddenly a dark shadow went past the window, just in a glimpse of an eye, and then it was gone. Dean rose to his elbow and grabbed the gun which was always in reach under the bed. It fit his hand perfectly, like it was a part of him. "Sammy?" he whispered looking at his sleeping brother in the dark. No response. "Sam!" he repeated, this time a bit louder, however the effect remained the same. Dean rolled his eyes, sat up and with his free hand threw the pillow on his bed, in the head of his younger brother.

Sam grunted irritated and slowly opened his eyes just as a slight, almost mute, knock on the door sounded. Dean got up and made a cast with his head against the door. Sam immediately sat up, just like if Dean had thrown an invincible ice cube down his back. He also got a grip on his pistol on the nightstand beside him. They slowly and carefully walked towards the door. Dean placed his hand on the doorknob. "Who's there?" He spoke in a powerful voice, not removing his eyes from the wooden door in front of him.

"Please help me in! I'm in trouble," a frightened female voice called from the other site of the door. The brothers exchanged looks, before Dean slowly unlocked the door, never letting the gun down.

He barely got to open the door before a girl around their age stumbled into the room. Her long golden hair was wet caused by the still insisting rain, and her brown eyes were big and scared. "Thank you so much!" She said and first now looked at the guns. "What the…?" She stumbled a few steps backwards locking her eyes on the firearm. Both boys immediately let the guns fall along their side.

"Sorry about that," Dean spoke, sending the scared girl his best innocent smile, "you know, one can never be too careful." He turned on the light. The room was small, and old. The carpet was red and filled with dirt and spots from some of the former guests. The wallpaper was also filed with dirt and some places it just hang loose from the wall. That was what you could get when you lived a life as a hunter.

She finally looked back up at the two guys. "So you need help?" Sam said trying to break the awkward situation. "What happened?" He sent her a concerned look, a look Dean always envying him. That always seemed to get to through to the ladies.

The girl looked out the window. "Something's after me," she said just above a whisper.

"Some_thing_?" Dean faked a laugh, as if he had no idea of what kind of creatures lured in the dark. "Don't you mean someone darling?" spoke Dean following her stair.

She sent him a hard look. "No, not when I say something!" She hissed. "Listen, you're the Winchester boys right?" Her look got milder as she looked from one of them to the other.

"It depends on who's asking?" Dean said now raising his gun a bit once more. Sam stood still, he didn't quit know however he should raise the gun at her, or hear her out.

Either she didn't notice, or she didn't care about the guns anymore, cause in two quick steps she stood in front of Dean, she kissed him gently on the cheek then turned to Sam only to repeat it on him.

The boys looked alarmed on each other, then back at the girl. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long," she sighed and sat down on the empty bed Dean just left minutes ago. She cast a look around the small room.

Dean smirked. "Well if you wanted me so bad you could just have asked."

Sam rolled his eyes behind his brothers back; the girl just sent him a confused look, "What?" she said looking at him in disbelief.

Dean cleared his throat and bit his lower lip, casting a look over his shoulder to his brother. "Can't blame me for trying" he parroted. Sam shook his head a bit.

"Excuse me for asking," Sam started, holding a tight grip on his gun, "but who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes over her own lost manors. "Of cause, I'm sorry. My name is Tiana, I'm in serious need of your help," She looked down and bit her lower lip, like she was ashamed of what she was going to tell them. "I know what I'm going to say, might will freak you out, but you gotta believe me, I'm not trying to harm anyone."

Now both guns were pointing at her again. "Let me change the question," Dean said sending her a suddenly hateful look. "_What_ are you?"

Tianas look got sad and guilty. "I'm the daughter of Lucifer," she said, her voice were shaking hard. Both brothers now looked ready to kill, she threw her hands up in front of herself for protection and closed her eyes, "wait, please, I'm nothing like my father or any other of his creations! I want to use my power for goodness, and I want to help you too!"

"Sure you do!" Dean said sarcastically, "and in a few moments you're going to throw roseleaf and bunnies around right?" His eyes were hard and cold. He'd struggled with enough of her kind, Lucifer, Leviathan, monsters, demons… angels. Every time it ended badly. Like in losing someone dear, his dad, Sam more than once, Linda and Ben, Bobby, Cas. This just had to stop.

Tiana opened her eyes, and looked at them, "just hear me out before you try to kill me? Please?"

"Dean," Sam placed his hand on his brothers gun and sent him a worried look. "Let's just hear what she has to say."

The older brother sent Sam a hard look. "Really, Sam? You trust her? You heard her! She's the daughter of Lucifer! Let's just kill her now and get it over with."

"Dude, I'm not saying that I'll cast myself at her feet or anything," Sam sighed, his older brother always had a habit of kill first, and ask questions later. "Let's just hear what she has to say; maybe it can help us figuring out what the demons are up to." Sam said better knowing.

Dean sent him an irritated look, they did need to figure out what was going on. After the Leviathan broke loose monsters and demons was fighting for power, to get hold of as many souls as possible, no one including the brothers knew what they were up to, if they worked together or separately, and then there was the angels. It seemed like all hell was about to break loose, again, and without Cas to help them, it all seemed like a lot to overcome. "Fine! But I don't like this Sammy." His voice was hard.

"So," Sam said looking doubtful at the girl "you better start talking before I'll change my mind."

Tiana took in a deep breath. "I might be the daughter of Lucifer, but that doesn't make me evil. In fact he himself couldn't turn me into the evil weapon he wanted me to be, so instead he threw me into the purgatory, I've lost count of how many years I've been down there, suffering because of the choice I took, hoping someone could help me out of my misery one way or another. Just as I was about to give in to the dark part inside me, thinking it was my destiny, someone opened the purgatory and I got out. I heard some news, an angel of the Lord, Castiel, had rebelled."

"Yeah, that went great for him," Dean mumbled still impaling her with his look.

"He made a mistake, but I know for a fact that he isn't the only one in your trio who gone dark-side." She sent the brothers a knowing look. "However I also heard that he did what he could to make it up to you, taking Sams "madness" for starters," she said coldly.

"You seem to know a lot huh?" Dean looked her upside down. "You know what? Times up bitch! Tell your daddy to go screw himself!" Dean pointed his gun at the girl, and pulled the trickier before Sam was able to do anything.

However the bullet stopped in front of her head and fell to the ground. "Well that's unfortunate," Dean sent Sam a troubled look and took a few steps away from her.

"I don't know what surprise me the most," Tiana sent him a cold look, "the fact that you thought a bullet could kill me. Or the fact that you even tried to kill me at all." She slowly got up.

"Any bright ideas Sammy?" Dean turned to his brother with a very worried expression. "I think I just pissed her off."

Sam looked like Dean, troubled, worried, scared. Tiana sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you guys, if I wanted you dead you'd be nothing more than a mess on the floor right now."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "So what do you want?" Sam asked trying to look away from the fact that Dean just tried to kill her.

"To live," she replied gently. "The demons are after me, because I am the key to melt heaven and hell together here on earth. The angels are after me for the same reason; everyone wants me dead, except me." Her voice was filled with sadness. "I don't want this world to be destroyed, and I don't want to die either, to prove myself to you, I'm willing to safe your angel buddy from his madness."

Suddenly Sam took a step closer to her and held his hand in front of himself as he talked. "So you say that you can heal Cas?" His voice sounded interested and hopeful.

She smiled. "Yes, I can, as he did, turn it around so I get the madness instead of him."

"Okay, so you don't want to die, but you're willing to take Cas' place on a maniac institution?" Dean sent her a doubtful look. "I'm sorry but I'm not following here. What's in it for you?"

She sighed. "I didn't say that I would take his place, only his madness, however I have an advantage that Castiel didn't; I lived my whole life in hell during Lucifers government. I can handle whatever torture he has for me."

"Still" Dean said, "That didn't reply my other question, what's in it for you?"

She sent him a sad look, like she was trying to read him. "You really think I will turn and bite you. What I hope to gain by healing your friend is a bit of trust, or at least your help so I can survive."

Deans look was still hard as stone. "What makes you think that you deserve to live?"

"What makes you think that I don't?" Her question hangs in the air for some times. She had this special glow over her, not something that people would be able to see, but almost like she was too clean, to host any evil at all. "Listen, if I don't succeeds saving Castiel, I'll be mad and lay there drooling on the floor, but at least you have your friend back, if I do succeeds we take it from there, okay? It's a win-win situation for you."

"Well you seem pretty strong to me," Dean said awkwardly and raised a brow, "so why do you need our help? Why do you want to safe Cas? And how do you even know about him and his state of mind?"

"I am strong, but not as strong as many of the demons who are hunting me, you see, as long as I don't use my powers for evil, I'm weakened. My powers were created for evil, not for good. I want to safe Castiel, because after all he was the one who safe me from purgatory. I feel like I owe him that. I know about him, because I'm me, and I know that kind of stuff."

Dean shook his head and faked a smile, "now that's just touching."

"Listen, I don't care what you think, just let me help you, let me prove to you that I'm here to help." She sighed. "You helped creatures who were different before, vampires, werewolfs, why won't you help me?"

"Dean, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Sam looked at his brother, who sent the girl another weird look, nodded and followed. They walked away from Tiana into the small corridor. With their jackets hanging on the wall, the room almost wasn't big enough for both of them.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sam looked at his brother.

"We find a way to kill that thing.." Dean started but was caught off by Sam

"That wasn't what I meant Dean,"

Dean sent him a puzzled look. "Then what do you mean Sammy?" His voice had a bit anger in it witch Sam ignored.

"She cans safe Cas," Sam said, still dealing with the guilt for letting Castiel take over his madness.

Now Dean got a troubled look at his face, "Sam no! Whatever that thing is, it's not the answer to our problems! We agreed to not make any other pact with demons!"

"But Dean it's Cas, he saved us so many times I lost count, he would die for us, and we said that we would do the same for him."

"Sam, that was before…" Dean started and looked down.

"It doesn't matter what he became, in the end he made it right, and that's what counts." Sams suddenly got a sad look at his face, "I just can't leave him like that Dean, not when we may have a chance to safe him, please? Besides his the only one we know who can figure out what's going on."

"So you want us to just trust her? What if she tries anything, what if she goes totally Ruby on us and only want us to tell where Cas is so that she can kill him?" Dean took a hand to his forehead in frustration, "Sam, we can't make a deal with a demon, we just can't"

"Well good news for you guys," Tiana walked out in the small corridor, "I'm no demon, and I don't want to make you any deal. In fact I'm also half angel, you seem to forget that my father Lucifer is an angel, not a demon. To be completely honest with you, I'm the angel of hell, and I can be very dangerous if I choose to, which I don't. " Another sigh escaped her lips. "If you want to kill me use an angel knife like the ones that kills angels. There, I showed you trust, please do the same to me."

Dean cleared this throat, once again feeling the awkward silence. "You know what? Fine! Safe Cas, prove us wrong, but I warn you" his eyes was cold and his mouth was nothing but a small string, "if you tries anything, we will kill you!"

The older brother looked at Sam and shook his head. He was scared to death that the demon-angel, whatever she was, would might kill Cas instead of helping him, after all he still was a friend, also when Dean wouldn't admit it. But Sam was right. Without Cas they were lost, they didn't have anyone to turn to, no Bobby to ask for help. This was their best, and maybe only shot to make Cas "normal." Hopefully he wouldn't snap again. Somewhere inside himself Dean knew that Cas wouldn't. He wasn't himself at that time. He'd always been there for them, and now it was time to return that favor. Then Dean grabbed his jacket and took the car keys in his hands looking from Tiana to Sam. "Don't make me change my mind."

"I won't, " She sent him a shy smile.

Dean threw himself into the black impala and Sam sat down on the empty seat beside him. Tiana sat behind Dean. "Cool car." She said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Just shut up," he mumbled irritated.

Sam sighed and looked out the side window, not wanting to argue with his brother.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "aren't you happy Mr. Sunshine," she mumbled and also cast a look out the window beside her.

The black impala disappeared into the night leaving the old motel in the bag of memories.

**A/N: That's it for now, this chapter is really short for what to come, but I have to warm up to you guys right? ;) Please tell me what you think, do I have enough details? Are Dean and Sam in character? And if anyone would like to be my betareader please let me know! :D **


	2. Have a Little Faith in Me

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but my mom past away 3 weeks ago so I really haven't been up to it:( **

**Anyway let's get this show going ;) As I said before the chapters is going to be long, but if you think that doesn't work, that they're too long, I'll part them up :D Please read and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 2: Have a Little Faith in Me**

The black impala swung into the driveway at the familiar mental hospital. Dean stopped the engines and grabs his phone. For the whole hour it took them to drive from the cheap motel to the institution no one had said anything. Sam had been too busy thinking about what they were about to do. Praying that Tiana would not kill Castiel, if she did, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. Dean was struggling with the same issue, but neither of them felt like they had a choice. On the backseat Tiana looked at the huge building that loomed up before them. In this cold night it seemed almost a banded, only a small glow in some of the windows told them that there actually was people inside. That or they just turned on the lights and left, which was highly unexpected.

Tiana looked at the brothers "So how are we going to get in?"She asked flatly, watching a guard passing one of the windows inside.

"Just give me a moment," Dean mumbled pressing a number into his phone.

Tiana leaned back in the seat and watched the now empty window. "God this is creepy," she shivered and crossed her arms.

Sam turned in his seat to look at her, his expression was a bit odd, "So you lived your whole life in hell and purgatory, and yet you think this is spooky?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ehm yes, don't you?"

Before Sam was able to say anything Dean started to talk into the phone. "Meg, what the hell took you so long? We're outside, let us in!" pause "None of your God damn business!" another pause, "Good we meet you there." He looked at the other two, "let's go."

He left the car, making Tiana and Sam do the same. They followed Dean to the backside of the building where a heavy metal door was opened just as they arrived; an all too familiar face looked back at them. "Meg," Dean spoke, his voice was drilling with disdain.

She sent him a sneaky smile, "I've surely missed you too love."

Sam shifted uncomfortable changing his weight from one leg to the other. Meg looked him upside down, "good to see you happy and kicking," another unfriendly smile followed. First now, the demon got to look at the girl. Her eyes got big and her face suddenly went from sneaky to furious. "You!" She spat, "how the hell did you get out of purgatory?"

Now Tiana was the one with the sneaky smile on her face, "No, not exactly, actually, as if it was your business, the angel Castiel saved me. But thank you for the concern." She tilted her head a bit to the site and took a step closer to the demon that shrank.

"You didn't tell me she was coming!" Meg hissed and sent a hateful look in Tianas direction as she took another step away from her.

Tiana smile spread on her pale face, "what's the matter _Meg _you seem terrified that I might revenge that you helped throwing me into the depts."

Meg looked nervously from Dean to Tiana, "I'm not doing this!" She spat and then disappeared into the night.

"Wait, so you know each other?" Sam looked doubtful at Tiana who nodded.

"Yeah, we go way back," she mumbled

Dean cleared his throat, "Yes that's all very touching, but we don't have all night here!"

Sam and Tiana sent each other a look before walking inside together with Dean. Knowing exactly where Cas' room was, they managed to get around the night watches.

The angel was lying on the bed, staring blankly into the ceiling, not noticing the three persons walking inside. Tiana scanned the small room with her eyes; everything seemed cleaned and on the floor beside the bed, stood an empty food tray. Meg had probably eaten what was on it, knowing Cas wouldn't do so himself. Good thing he was an angel and didn't have to eat nor sleep. "Cas?" Dean took a step closer to the bed; Sam closed the door behind him and leaned his back up against it. Tiana stood beside him, not really knowing where to put herself. She'd never laid eyes on an angel of the lord before, not other than Lucifer of cause. To see a creature so strong just lay there so vulnerable scared her. "Cas," Dean repeated and sat down on an empty chair beside the bed. He sent the Castiel a little sad smile, "we brought someone who'll might be able to help you," he sighed and looked down, "we surely hope she can," he bit his lower lip, "we kind of need you, I know that sounded selfish but actually it's not, we just… miss you," he looked back at his old friend and smiled sadly again as he tilted his head a bit to the site, before looking down once more. This was harder than he thought, but he felt like he had to get it off his chest. "You see, nothing's really the same without you, and ehm, we just want you to come back." He looked at the angel once more and got up. He could feel his eyes getting wet, but he would not break, especially not in front of _her_. He sent Tiana a hateful look. "Do what you have to do." He took a few steps away from the bed.

Tiana passed him and she could almost feel the pursing knifes he sent her with the look. She stopped beside him, ignoring his hard stair, her warm brown eyes was locked to Castiel on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt him Dean," she said softly without looking at him. Then she walked over to the bed and sat down on the empty seat Dean just left. She sat down and leaned a bit in over the angel. "Hi Castiel, you don't know me, but I'm here to help." Her voice was low and gently, like the expression on her pale face. She raised her hand to touch his forehead. Suddenly he turned his head and stared directly at her, she felt like he was looking right into her soul, if you could say she had one. His blue eyes were scared and tortured, then he suddenly threw himself out of the bed on the other side. Tiana jumped in her seat in surprise. Dean took a few steps closer, but Sam took his arm. Castiel backed until he had his back against the wall. His look had locked itself to the corner of the room, like he was watching someone; Tiana guessed that his hallucination was causing him to see Lucifer. She hesitated a bit, not wanting to get in the way of an insane angels wrath.

"Cas?" Dean said in a strong voice, like he was assuming that the angle would answer him.

Castiel panted highly, his eyes were scared and his whole body was trembling with fear. Tiana knew she had too acted now, before he used his angel-mojo on her, if he could. She took a quick walk around the bed, Castiel tried hard to get out of her reach, when he couldn't he quickly raised his hand, probably to smack her in defense, but she stopped him in the act getting a tight grip around his wrist. "Castiel, I'm here to help," she said in a gently voice and quickly placed her hand on his forehead, like he did on Sams almost four month ago.

_Castiel_

Castiel looked at the curtains. They waved carefully in the gentle breeze from the open window. His blue eyes locked on an old mentally ill woman in the garden. She was spinning around in circles waving her hands like a little girl, trying to catch a butterfly. The angel sighed. Sometimes he almost forgot why he was here, that was one of Lucifers' most evil mind games. Letting him believe that he finally managed to break free of his brothers' grip, and then suddenly appear right in front of him, with that awful smile on his face. Castiel shivered and cast a glance at the closed door behind him. It was only a matter of time, before Lucifer would be back. Castiel had no idea of whom the people surrounding him even was, all he could ever see, besides the other hospitalized, was Lucifer. Again he let his eyes lock on the lady from before. She still hadn't caught the butterfly. What a poor situation he'd put himself in this time. Not that he regretted it, cause he didn't, after all it was his own fault. If he'd just listened to Dean back then, if he'd just killed Crowley, if he just forgot about the purgatory, everything would've been different. He wouldn't be here, but out with his friends, which he would still have. But now he was sitting in a mental hospital, with no friends and the only one to keep him company was his own twisted mind, yes, even his mind turned against him. Now he was just an empty shelf of what he used to be. His angel powers were gone, probably because he wanted them to be; otherwise he might end up hurting someone. He looked down, rather, hurting someone else. The room started to get darker around him; Castiel looked up a bit surprised. Suddenly the room was full of people, the angel stood up and looked at them, and they were all pale and bloody. At first Castiel didn't recognize them, but then a woman with long blond hair rushed to his site. Her eyes were dark, "You killed us Castiel! You killed us all!" She spoke as blood poured out of her mouth from every word.

Castiel took a few steps backwards till his heal burst into the bed leg. "No..." His eyes winded, now he recognized them all. It was all the people the Leviathan killed when it took over his body. "No..." he repeated "It wasn't me… I…"

"It was you!" A man walked towards the angel, his head tilted a bit to the site. "We know it was you! It was all you! You just try to blame the Leviathan, but _we_ know what happened. You wanted us dead, we wasn't worthy of being in your kingdom!"

Castiel padded, "I… I… I didn't mean to," he gasped. One of the ghosts suddenly stood on front of him pushing him hard in the chest, making the angel trip and fall onto the bed.

"We will always know what you did to us Castiel! We will be waiting in hell for your return!" Castiel gasped again and sat up, but the room was empty. He pattered hard and looked in panic at the empty room. Outside the starts were shining, and the moon gave the room a ghostlike collar. Castiel felt how he was trembling, how long had he been gone? Was he even awake now? He hid his face in his hands and closed his eyes. As he finally got control over his breathing, he once more opened the eyes and almost tripped out of the bed of horror as he looked directly into Lucifers face.

The former king of hell, who was knelling in front of Castiel, broke into hysterical laughter as he watched the reaction he just caused. "My dear brother, you're way to tense." He mocked and got up; he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

Castiel had dragged his legs to his chest, and tried to remain calm. "You're not real!" He said, mostly to himself and looked the other way.

He could hear Lucifer sigh. "Yes, keep telling yourself that," He leaned back in the chair, "so tell me brother, how do you like hell? I mean now with you down here in my shithole, think of the great things we could accomplished together. We could rise together, killing everyone in our path. The Duo of Vigilantes, we kill every angel, who'd ever crossed us, every sorry human being, and finally our dear father, who lost faith in us." He placed his hands behind his neck and crossed his legs.

Castiel turned to look at his brother. "Never! I'm nothing like you!" He hissed feeling rage taking over his body. All these feelings were confusing. They were so powerful, and they grew every day. Rage every time Lucifer showed up, regret every time he was left alone. Sorrow every time he got to think of Sam, Dean and Bobby who had faith in him, and who he let down.

"But dear brother," Lucifer got up and leaned in over Castiel, who unwillingly lay down in the bed. "You're exactly like me. You rebelled, you killed your brothers and sisters, and you killed the people whom you swore to protect." A devilish smile played on his lips. Suddenly they heard the sound of low voices on the other side of the door. Both angels looked at the closed door, then at each other, "and now, for you my latest torture, tell me Castiel, how much do you miss your friends?" He made a grimace "uh sorry, your _former_ friends." Castiel suddenly recognized one of the voices as Deans. He looked surprised at the closed door. "So tell me Castiel, is this going to be another one of my crazy mind games, or is it for real this time?" Lucifer disappeared.

Castiel sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling. "I'm not falling for that again." He mumbled with a stroke of sadness in his voice. Then the door opened and what sounded like three pair of feet walked into the room, however Castiel didn't even bother to look. He tried to focus so hard at the ceiling, that hopefully they would just go away, he wouldn't give Lucifer the pleasure of watching him break all over again when he'd come to realized that it was all just another illusion.

He heard how Dean talked to him, telling him all kinds of things he would've love to hear… If it was real, which it clearly wasn't. Dean would never talk like that to him, not after all he did, but instead of shouting to Lucifer that he wouldn't buy that, he remained silent, it was all about self control, ignoring Lucifer over all. Then another person sat down beside him, a girls voice started to talk. A girl? Castiel didn't know any girl, what was Lucifer up to this time? The angel turned his head to watch whoever sat down beside him, just out of curiosity. A light so bright hit him in the face, he gasped. That was no angel for sure, but then what was it, bright as an angel yet dark as a demon. A demon! It had to be a demon; Castiel threw himself out of the bed, and placed his back against the wall on the other side. Now he could see her clearly, or her vessel at least. She looked surprised back at him.

"Cas?" Dean spoke somewhere behind her, this mind game had gotten out of control, Lucifer had once again won. They all seemed so real. This only made him shiver his eyes grew wide. This was never going to end. No matter how hard he would try, Lucifer would always be one step ahead, laughing when Castiel finally realized it was all in his head. Suddenly the girl walked around the bed, Castiel was not able to get out of reach, so instead he tried to smack her, or rather push her away. She grabbed his wrist with so much power he was unable to break loose. Not as long as he didn't use his angel powers, he wanted to, but he couldn't, as if they were just gone. Then she placed a hand on his forehead, telling him she was there to help him. He doubted, but for some reason he stopped fighting it, he wanted it so bad to be true. Castiel could almost hear Lucifers' laugh in the background, then everything became blurry and unclear. He felt how he was drained for power, and he felt to his knees, then to the site. Then everything turned black.

Tiana could feel how he started to relax a bit in her grip. His eyes were still really troubled though. She felt a certain pain in her fingertips, it quickly spread through her veins, up her arms, out of the corner of her eyes she could actually see how her veins started to actually _glow_. The pain was almost unbearable, but she couldn't stop now. She tried not to freak out when she felt the burning pain run up along her neck and spread on her cheeks. Things started to get blurry, and she saw how Castiel fell to his knees before he fainted. She gasped as the pain suddenly disappeared like dew from the sun. She pattered a few times, and placed a hand on the bed headboard to find balance. A bit dizzy she looked around. Dean and Sam were rushing to their friends' site.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean knelt down beside him, "What the hell did you do to him!" He exclaimed furiously.

Tiana who was still trying to gain full control over her body, hissed back "I didn't do anything to him! He'd been locked in his own head for months, so he's drained from powers, but he's alive and he will wake up soon so just relax." She really wasn't in the mood right now. She felt really weird. Suddenly an all too well figure showed himself. Lucifer appeared behind Dean, he sent her a devilish smile.

"Tiana, my dear, how is it to walk the earth?" He started to circle her. "Just an advise, don't get too comfortable, the brothers will throw you right back into the purgatory when they get the chance, that if the angel don't kill you first. After all you _are_ half demon."

Tiana put her index fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes shot, using all her powers to concentrate of getting Lucifer out of her head. At first it felt like a gentle breeze, ran through the room, but in seconds it turned into a wild wind. The curtains fluttered wildly and she could feel the wind grab her hair. She opened her eyes and it all stopped right away, however she could hear from the outburst from the guys that her plan had worked. Lucifer was standing in front of them and now they were all able to see him. Sam gasped and Dean got up in a glint of an eye. "You tricked us!" He roared, clearly thinking it was the real Lucifer standing in front of them. He grabs his gun from the belt and pointed it alternately at Tiana then Lucifer. Sam also got up doing the same. Tiana however was still a bit too batty to defend herself and explain to the boys.

"Dean!" Lucifer said as if he was talking to an old friend. "Long time no see, I must say I missed your brother in the cage, it just hasn't been the same without him." He stretched. "It feels so good to be back you know," he started to walk back and forth in the room. "So many things on my to-do list, I don't even know where to begin."

Sam who'd been silent pointed his gun at Lucifer and fired without hesitation. The angel just looked at him dumbly, as the bullets flew strait through him, smashing into the wall behind him. "Really Sam? After all we've been through? I feel slightly hurt."

"How the hell did you get out of the cage?" Sam hissed still pointing the not useful gun at the evil angel like it could help him.

Lucifer laughed. "My daughter of cause, she was the key. She'd always been the key, just like her baby sister Lillith." He smirked as he noticed the looks the boys sent Tiana.

"Lillith is your sister?" Dean spat, "I should never have agreed to this!" His voice was filled with anger and regret. "You're dead now your son of a bitch!"

Running footsteps were heard outside the door, they were probably coming caused of the gunshot before. Tiana made a quick gesture with her hand, and the door wouldn't open. They could hear the staff outside trying to make the door unlock with their keys, and when they realized that didn't work, some of them tried to body slam the door, still with no luck.

Tiana rolled her eyes and glared at Dean and Sam, "geese boys have a little faith in me will you? This is _not_ Lucifer, if it were; he would've killed you both by now." She turned her stair to her father, "this is just an illusion, an old memory trying to screw up your minds, and it works." She made a head roll towards the gun in Deans hand and spoke in a tired voice. "Beside, you'd already tried that." She pointed out. Then she raised her hand towards Lucifer, her eyes turned white as she let the demon power rush through her body. The destructive powers from the demon site was so powerful that she never mastered it completely, however her hate to her father was so deep that she had no problems using it this time. A bright white light shot out of her raised hand and towards Lucifer.

Lucifer sent her a worried look, "What are you doing?" he hissed as he started to set on fire. "What the hell?" He screamed in frustration.

"Exactly," Tiana replied coldly, "have a safe trip." With a quick movement in the wrist Lucifer turned into dust before their very eyes. The sky of dust shimmered a few times, and then disappeared. The two brothers looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly Castiel started to stir. He grumped a few times then slowly sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" Dean knelt down beside the angel again,

"Cas?"

The angel sent him a troubled and confused look. "Dean? Are you real?" He raised his hand, as if he would try to touch the older Winchester, just to make sure, but Dean backed a bit away.

"Whoa whoa Cas, that would be incredibly gay!" He raised his brows and made a grimace.

Castiel squeezed his eyes together, and tilted his head a bit to the site, not really understanding why that would seem homosexually. However he stopped his action.

Tiana shifted from one foot to the other casting a glance at the door, where the insisting sound of calling voices and slamming against the door was to be heard. "We gotta go, NOW!" She spoke and walked to the window. With enormous powers she ripped the lattice right out of the wall. With a huge blast it fell to the ground. She smashed the window and jumped out, not waiting to discus who should go first. She looked up as Sams face came into sight. "Come on!" she shouted from the lawn, "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" It wasn't really that high up two meters or so.

A single moment passed and Sam landed on the lawn beside her. "Dean come on!" He shouted up. Now they could see Dean in the window, he had Cas arm around his neck in a supporting way.

The older Winchester and the angel crawled up in the window frame and jumped just as the door behind them was knocked down. The two men figures landed on the lawn beside Tiana and Sam, however they didn't land as elegant as the other two. Dean first landed on his legs, but Cas was still a bit woozy and his weight, was around Deans neck, so they both fell. If it wasn't because of the extreme pressure, they were all under at the moment; they would probably have laughed about how the two men rolled around on the muddy lawn in an attempt to get back on their feet. "A little help Sam!" Dean snapped as he tried to drag Cas to his feet.

The younger brother quickly stepped in and helped the angel up. They started to run towards the parking lot as fast as they could, Castiel was half running, half dragged along. The four figures followed the big stone wall surrounding the hospital to the gate, Tiana ripped of the chain like it was paper garland, and they stormed towards the parked impala. Tiana got there first she opened all the doors in a hurry so when the boys and the angel arrived a few seconds later they rather threw than sat Cas into the backseat beside Tiana. The angel cast a single look at her before fainting again. Sam and Dean threw themselves into the front seats and they took off so fast leaving only a sky of dust behind.

In the car nobody said anything at first. Tiana stared at the fainted angel, carefully she reached out to touch his forehead. "Is he okay?" Sam asked and looked over his shoulder, Dean watched her every move in the rearview mirror.

"He's fine," she said and felt relieved as well. She'd never done anything like that before, and she was thrilled that it had actually worked. "He's just drained, I guess all he need is a good long sleep, and he is good as new."

"Angels don't sleep," Dean flatly informed and scratched his forehead a few times.

Tiana looked back at him and her honey brown eyes stared right into his green ones. "His completely drained from all his angel powers at the moment, my guess, he'll be sleeping like a baby for the rest of the night."

Dean didn't reply. He had no idea _what_ to reply.

"So," Sam spoke to break the awkward silence, "the demons want hell on earth?" He squeezed his eyes a bit together like he tried to figure something out. His eyes were worried.

Tiana let a hand run through her golden curls and looked out the window in her site of the car. "Yes," she sighed, "for the demons that means freedom. They hate hell, so this is their big chance break free." She bit her lower lip, "I know it seems bad now, with Crowley, Leviathan and all the demons, but trust me, this is a walk through the park, relative to what will happen if they succeed." She looked at Sam, "this world would be destroyed."

Sam looked down shortly, and then looked back up. "Like last time the gate opened?" He looked at Dean, "with yellow-eye."

Tiana faked a horse laugh, "believe me, that was only a wormhole. This gate is the size of Los Angeles or something like that, when first it opens, nobody will be able to close it again."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "So what exactly do you purpose we do? Keep you safe for the rest of our lives?"

Tiana looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I don't know." She admitted. "That's why I found you guys, you always seems to get things back in order, I guess I just hoped you could do it again."

The silence in the car spread, and the only thing that could be heard, was the rains insisting slamming on the windows and the sound of the working engine.

Suddenly Dean made a turn, and they drew into an old looking motel. In the distance the dark night sky was getting brighter as the sun was beginning to rise. "What are you doing?" Sam looked at his older brother.

Dean parked the car and stopped the engine before turning to his younger brother. "Look man, I'm tired, let's just take a break, you know, figuring out our next move, wait for Cas to get more chatty." He left the Impala and slammed the door behind him. Sam and Tiana exchanged looks. Dean opened the door in Cas site of the car, and started to pull the angel out with his arm around Deans neck. He looked strained at his younger brother. "A little help here?"

Sam quickly got out and helped Dean. Tiana went to the owner and booked a room with two beds. The two brothers placed the still sleeping angel on one of the empty beds and Dean sat down on the other one. He had a tired and thoughtful look at his face. Sam sat on a chair in front of a small table for two. Tiana placed herself on the other side also on an empty chair. For a long while nobody said anything. The angel was breathing peacefully on the bed.

Tiana woke up when the sun sent a warm stream of light through the window and lighted up the small motel room. She felt the lag of hunger, which always consumed her. Being half angel, she didn't need to feat, it wasn't necessary for her surviving, being half demon, she did feel the hunger though. She opened her brown eyes and felt a sharp pain in the neck. She'd fell asleep over the table, her legs were buzzing from sitting on the hard chair all night. In silent she got up and stretched her sour body. Looking at the two beds in front of her, the angel was still sleeping on the bed closest to her, she walked a bit closer, he looked so at peace, almost like he was dead. Being this close to him, she could almost feel the purity of his heart. She looked at Dean on the other bed, defiantly _not_ as fairytale alike the angel. He was on his back his head leaned a bit backwards, actually Tiana got impressed that his high snoring didn't wake her up. One of his legs dangled half way out of the bed, and his arms was crossed over his chest. Tiana smiled to herself, if only she had a camera. She turned to look at Sam would probably wake up, the same uncomfortable way she did; he was sleeping in the exact same position. "Poor guy" she mumbled to herself, before letting a yawn escaped her lips. Once more the empty feeling in her stomach informed her, that it had been a while since she last got something to eat. She knew, normal food would never take away the hunger, but it helped though. She'd learned to live with it, never had she killed a human being for food nor would she. Anyway she couldn't die from hunger, being half angel so that was a pretty good benefit. Egg and bacon actually sounded like a good start on a new day, a day full of hope. She found the Winchesters, and they hadn't killed her yet, that had to be a good start right? Now they could help her survive, now that she had held her part of the deal. Perhaps she should bring them break first, then they could discuss their next move while eating and waiting for the Castiel to wake up. She left a fast written note on a napkin so the boys wouldn't leave, and then quietly left the motel room.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around in the room. His mouth felt dry, and he was hungry. Sitting up he remembered last night's events. He looked at the bed beside him where Cas was still sleeping safe like a child. His looked then rested on Sam, who was still sitting on the chair, half lying over the small table, hiding his face in his arms. Dean stretched and left the bed walking to his brothers' side, where was… "Hey!" Dean said tapping the younger one on the head. "Dude wake up!" Sam opened his eyes and looked a bit confused up at him.

"Dean? Ouch!" Sam immediately started to rub his neck as he sat up.

Dean rolled his eyes, "No, Santa, come on man!"

Sam yawned lazily.

"Where's demon-girl?" Dean said impatiently and looked around.

Now the other one got up from the chair, rising in his full height, he looked down at Dean. "I don't know" he said a bit confused, soon after noticing the note on the table. He took it up and read out loud,

"Out for break first, be right back, -Tia."

"Tia." Dean repeated in a dumb tone, "I didn't even know we were on nicknames with her. I wonder what kind of break first she meant." He looked at Castiel. "And when is he going to wake up anyway? We could sort of need his help!"

Sam sent Dean a troubled look, "Dean."

"What?" Dean exclaimed in a frustrated tone, "Sam, we're in some deep shit here, I mean we'd done this before, but every time we think, hey at least now it can't get any worse, it always does." He sat down on the empty bed and ran a hand through his short hair. "First yellow eyes, then Lillith, Lucifer himself, Crowley, Cas, Lavithan, now hell on earth, I mean come on, where does these guys come up with all the ideas!" He bit his lower lip as he got control over himself once more. "I say we kill her." He faced Sam who looked back at him in disbelief.

"What?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "you heard me Sammy, she's too dangerous, I say we kill her before the demons finds out where she is."

Sam blinked a couple of times, "you can't be serious, she came to us for help Dean, not to mention she just helped us save Cas!"

"Did she Sam? I don't know if you shared a long deep conversation with Cas, after we got in last night, but from where I'm standing, he doesn't look in much better shape than when we left him on the hospital!"

Now Sam was the one to let his hand slide through his hair in frustration, "He'll be just fine as soon as he wake up!"

"_If_ he wakes up Sam!" Dean had got up, he'd clenched fist made his knuckles white. "Don't look at me like you haven't thought the same! He should be fine, but then please tell me why the hell he hasn't woken up yet?" Dean grab the angelblade from Castiels treantch coat.

Sam didn't reply at first. "Dean, we can't just kill her before we're sure."

"So what do you suggest Cojack? Because last time we let a demon get away, it ended, well, like this!" He made a gesture with his hand. "Sam, we could've stopped Crowley after he returned Bobby's soul, but no, not us, we're men of our words, we let Crowley take his bones and walk away. Now Bobby's dead and Cas is sleeping like a princess in a God damn fairytale, and you know what, I don't think prince charming is coming through that door giving him a true loves kiss so he wakes up!"

Just then the door got up, making both of the brothers look at it in disbelief and surprise. Tiana walked in with her hands full of boxes with different break first food in. Dean quickly hit the angelblade behind his back.

Tiana placed the food on the table and looked at the two of them with a warm smile. "Thought you were hungry, but I didn't know which you'd liked so I kind of bought a bit of everything…" She stopped herself noticing the deadly silence. "Okay, you're not hungry I guess." She looked at Sam who looked away with a guilty expression written all over his troubled face. "What's going on?" She said suspiciously looking at Dean.

"Yeah Dean, why don't you tell her?" Sam spat sending his brother a hard look.

Dean sent Sam the dagger look before looking at Tiana with a fake but bright smile, "Tia… Can I call you Tia?" He started, and took a step closer to her.

She felt her alarm instinct ring so she took a step backwards. "Maybe," She replied and squeezed her eyes a bit together.

"Look there's no easy way for me to put this but…"

Sam let a high sigh escape his lips and crossed his arms looking at Deans failed attempt to not freaking out the girl.

"But what?" Tianas eyes got a bit scared, and she took another step away from him.

"Dean…"

The sound of Castiels voice made all three of them forget the awkwardness for a while; Dean turned around and sat beside Cas placing his angelblade on the bed beside them. Sam unfolds his arms and also rushed to the angels' site. Tiana was about to do the same, when she saw the angelsblade. She stopped dead in her track.

"You…" Her eyes got glossy and hurt; her voice was field with anger and disbelief. "You were going to kill me?"

The two boys exchanged worried looks. "No. Of cause not." Dean responded in a not very convincing tone.

Castiel blinked a few times and looked confused up at Dean and Sam, "What happened?"

"I don't believe this!" Tiana hissed, "After what I done for you! I came to you for help, and this was how you were going to help me!" She took the blade in her hand and looked furious at them. "You know what; I don't think I want your help after all! Have a nice life, or what's left of it if the demons catch me." She threw the blade back on the bed and turned her back to them, as she started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Dean called out

"Screw you!" She shouted over her shoulder, tears ran down her face and she left the room slamming the door close behind her.

The angel looked even more confused by now. "What happened?" He repeated, looking after the girl who just left. "How did you get in contact with her? She's Lucifers daughter! We have to stop her!" He got up, but quickly fell back down on the bed. "My head feels weird and spinning, perhaps I shouldn't get up quite yet." He concluded and placed a hand on his own forehead and looked from Dean to Sam, "You have to stop her, I have no idea how she came out, but trust me, you don't want her on the wrong side…" He hesitated, "by the wrong site I mean the demons site."

Dean made a small eyeroll, "Yeah Cas, we got that, just relax, Sam will get her back in no time, right Sammy?"

Sam sent his brother a hard look. "Are you kidding me? You really think she'll talk to me after what you did?"

"I think she would much rather talk to you than me," Dean pointed out and shook his shoulders.

Sam shook his head, knowing the other one was right. "Fine," he mumbled clearly irritated, before leaving the room as well.

As Sam came outside he could still see Tiana, she was standing in the side of the road looking for someone who could give her a ride. Sam pocked his hands and walked over to the blond. "Hey," he spoke carefully.

Tiana turned around and stared at him, "Get the hell away from me!"

Sam looked down for a short moment then back at her. "Listen, about before, I'm sorry on my brothers behave. Sometimes he just…" Sam looked for the right words. "…do things without thinking."

"Really? That's the excuse?" She spat, "You know what? I'm done! I'm not going back in there with you!"

Sam sighed and crossed his arms. "Okay fine, but then what are you going to do exactly?" He tilted his head a bit to the site to seem more caring, "cause without us, you're alone."

She thought about it for a short while before she mumbled "you'd wanted to kill me, I feel pretty much alone anyway."

The younger brother bit his lower lip. "Please, let's figure this out together, let us help you," he took a step closer. "I promise you with my life that nothing's gonna happen to you."

She looked him upside down a few times. She knew the brothers were her only hope, and even though it was a tiny hope, it was a hope none than less. "Fine," she looked at her feet, before meeting Sams eyes, "but if your brother tries _anything _I'll rip out his heart and let him watch while it stops beating!" It was bluff; she could never do anything like that. It wasn't that she didn't have the powers or abilities, because she did, but she could never kill another person, she just didn't have it in her, however Sam seemed to take the threat very seriously. He stiffly nodded then ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Now that's settled," he spoke and looked at her. "Let's just get back inside."

She follows him back in. "Tia," Dean said with a fake bright smile, "about before, that was a bit awkward, I'm sorry, I wasn't _really_ gonna kill you I just…"

"Stop talking." She said, her eyes pierced into his and her voice almost drilled with poison.

Dean blinked a few times, and then sent her another awkward smile, the smile only he managed. "Okay then." He said quickly and looked back at Castiel, who got up from the bed and walked up in front of Tiana, he was walking like a total drunk, obviously still not in total control of his body. "Whoa easy there Cas," Dean spoke in an almost concerned tone as he stood up.

"You're Tialiana, Lucifers daughter" he halfway asked halfway concluded, not hearing Deans words.

Tianas look got softer. "Yes to the first, and yes to the second, well my friends call me Tiana or Tia… Or they would if I had any," she smiled and tilted her head a bit to the site.

Castiels questioning blue eyes starred into her honey brown ones. They stood like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, like they tried to read the other ones mind.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "Okay, this is getting a bit weird." The older Winchester spoke looking at the two. "Unless you're thinking about kissing her Cas."

They both blinked as if they were pulled out of some sort of trance. "What? Kissing who?" Castiel looked at the older brother in confusion.

Dean just made an eyeroll, "never mind. Do you have any idea what we're going to do now?"

"No," Castiel replied honestly, "but I will try to find some information, I'll be back later." He looked at the now cold break first, "you should get something to eat." Then a sound of flapping wings and he was gone.

"Later? How much later?" Dean shouted into the angelless room. "CAS!"

No respond, not that any of them had actually counted on Castiel would return giving them the exact time of when he would be back. Sam sighed. "Well, I'm kind of hungry," he sat down at the table and opened one of the boxes.

"Man I _hate_ when he does that!" Dean hissed and sat down on the chair in front of Sam. Tiana sat down on the bed just staring into the thin air.

Sam looked at her, concern was written in his eyes. "Shouldn't you get something to eat as well?" He asked as he held one of the boxes towards her.

"I don't need to feed being half angel," she replied toneless, then looked at him, "besides I'm not that hungry."

"That's too bad-" Dean said, every inch of his mouth were completely field with egg and bacon. "Cause this is delicious."

She rolled her brown eyes and continued looking at nothing.

Sam kicked his brother over the knee and sent him a hard look. "Ouch!" Dean immediately complained and looked at the younger one. "What the hell was that for?"

Sam didn't reply just shook his head, then looked back at the half-demon. "So what was all that starring-deeply-into-each-others-eyes-thing for?"

"What?" Tiana was ripped out of her deep thoughts and looked at Sam, "Oh that. I'm not sure," she admitted, "I think he was trying to get inside my head, you know, to read my mind, so I tried to do the same to him, it didn't work though." She shook her shoulders and sighed. "I don't think he could read my mind either, and that's weird, his much stronger than I am. I think." She looked thoughtful.

Now Dean, who had managed to empty his mouth, gave her a hard look. "So why didn't you let him read your mind? Maybe you have something to hide?"

Another eyeroll from the blond girl. "Of cause I have things to hide, I'm a _girl_!"

"-A demon" Dean corrected her with a flippant tone.

She send him a death glare, "and angel" she reminded him, "so; demon-angel in the female gender, does that work for you?" she tilted her head to the side also in a flippant manor. "Anyway, do you honestly think that I would let a person in my head I don't even trust?"

Now there was confusion from both brothers. Sam frowned, "But I thought you trusted Castiel, rescuing you from purgatory and all."

Tiana sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful for what Castiel did, however it was not like it was part of his great Master plan to release me, after all he is a worrier of God, so forgive me for not trusting him or you for that matter. I mean, we'd only been together for a night, and you already tried to kill me, _twice_." She pointed out looking at Dean.

There was a sound of flapping wings and Castiel stood behind Tiana. "_Was_," he corrected her.

The blond girl jumped in surprise and turned around to face him. "Huh?" She replied feeling her heart race, as it tried to get over the shock she'd just been giving.

"_Was_ a worrier of God," he replied, a stroke of sadness was to find in his blue eyes. "I'm not anymore. I'm banished from heaven for what I've done." He looked at the two brothers in shame

"No you're not banished from heaven," Tiana said as a matter of fact. "First of all, if you're banished from heaven, don't you think your dear father would have taking away your angel abilities? He didn't. Secondly, he would never have let me safe you if it was the meaning that you should suffer." She got up and phased the room, "you know what I think? I think you're one of his favorite angels; that's why he keeps bringing you back, because you're destiny is for greatness." She turned and looked directly into his blue eyes, "I think you're here for a reason, just like me."

Dean snorted, "you think that you're here for good reasons? Come on! A new apocalypse is on the way because of you!"

Tiana turned and looked furiously at him. "Listen, I've never done _anything_ to hurt anyone! I was the only one in hell who would fight for the greater good! The only one who actually would rather stay in hell than watch this world gets destroyed! I've suffered so much pain you could never even dream about, but I kept fighting! I said no when my father would sent me to earth to destroy it, so as a punish he sent me to purgatory, where I've been running around trying to stay alive for hundreds of years! You were in hell for how long? 6 month? And you were already becoming one of the things you kill on daily basis, so now Dean Winchester, tell me again, why you're so worth saving and I'm not!"

Deans eyes was hard as stone and his voice were a bit higher than usual. Sam knew Tiana had hit a nerve, "I've never said that I was worth saving-"

"-actually he never believed it himself," Castiel spoke and looked out the window.

"But none of that matters now," Sam said getting tired of the subject. "We've all done things we regret,"

"I haven't" Tiana pointed out receiving a mild hard look from Sam.

"-but right now we have other things to worry about, and we better stop blaming each other and start working together," Dean was about to complain but the younger one cut him off, "maybe she'll betray us,"

"I won't" the blond girl mumbled.

"-maybe she won't," Sam continued ignoring Tianas statement, "but right now she's all we got, and we have to solve this, just like we do with every other case. We'll see this through, that's what we're always here to do, save people, being the nightmares worst nightmare, we keep dying and we keep coming back because we have a purpose, so what about we stop complaining about all the second and third chances we keep getting and start to accept the fact that we must be getting them for a reason." First now Sam noticed how the three others were looking at him, Castiel looked like he didn't know how to respond. Tiana looked a bit admiring and Dean looked totally misbelieving.

He blinked his eyes a few times faking to be very touched by his younger brothers words. "You know what, you're totally right Gandalf," he said sarcastically. Sam didn't reply.

Tiana looked at the two brothers, "I'm in" she said raising her hand then looked at Castiel.

The angel looked at Dean, "who is Gandalf?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "don't strive your brain with that," he looked at Sam, "I don't think this will end well, but somewhere in that we're-ready-to-fight speech you actually made a point; if we die we'll probably just come back again so yeah, why the hell not."

Castiel looked confused. "You want to work together with _that_?" He made a gesture towards Tiana.

"Excuse me? I saved your life!" She hissed

"I wasn't dying," he replied flatly.

"Guys, knock it off, please let's just figure out our next move," Sam sighed.

Tiana crossed her arms, "fine," she mumbled. "My teammates are a guy who tries to kill me in every giving situation, an angel who hates me and call me it and a younger one who just got compared to Gandalf."

"It is what it is," Sam replied.

Dean nodded, got up and grabbed the car keys, "let's go save the world again, shall we?"

Sam and Tiana followed Dean outside; he cast a look into the room, but Castiel was already gone.

**A/N: So what do you think? Hopefully you'd liked it?**


End file.
